James Munroe
James Munroe is a former C.I.A agent now mercenary who was the main antagonist in The Expendables. Biography He is a former CIA member. It is implied that he is reponsible for gathering funding for the agency by engaging in drug dealing. However, an unknown amount of time later, Munroe decided to profiteer from this venue in Vilena alongside Dan Paine and The Brit. However, Munroe's scheme angers the leadership of the C.I.A. As a result, Mr. Church resorts to hiring the Expendables, omitting that Munroe is the actual target for assassination and not General Garza. During this ordeal, Munroe continuously blackmails Garza into doing his deeds, frequently humiliating him in front of his men, much to Garza's fury. When Barney Ross and Lee Christmas, two of the Expendables, explore Vilena and end up in a scuffle with some of Garza's men, Munroe correctly suspects Garza's daughter, Sandra, of being involved in a possible scheme to assassinate the both of them. Around this time, Munroe is approached by Gunner Jensen, a former Expendable who was dismissed from the group for his unstable behaviour. Munroe agrees to pay Jensen $100,000 for helping them track down and assassinate the rest of the Expendables, but the mission ends in failure. As a last resort, Munroe tortures Sandra for information, which leads to Garza's attempted uprising against him, partially due to believing Munroe hired the Expendables to kill him. Munroe kills Garza before it is finalized and attempts to escape with Sandra as his hostage. However, Ross catches up with him. Holding Sandra as leverage, Munroe demands that Ross disarm himself, and shoots him in the shoulder while ranting about how he was the only CIA member who saw "the big picture" in drug dealing, and about how Ross is practically no different than he is since they are both mercenaries. During the argument, Sandra wrenches herself out of Munroe's grasp, distracting him long enough for Ross to shoot him several times in the chest with a hidden gun. Before Munroe can return fire, Christmas throws Jensen's knife straight through his chest, killing him instantly. Munroe's death, however, comes back to haunt the team later. Church, believing Ross did not keep his end of the bargain as promised, sends the Expendables on another mission which eventually leads to their conflict with Jean Vilain. Appearances *''The Expendables'' - Eric Roberts (First Appearance) *''The Expendables 2'' (Mentioned only) Trivia *Eric Roberts was not the original choice to play Munroe. Before he was cast, Stallone offered the role to Robert De Niro, Al Pacino, Ben Kingsley, Ray Liotta and Christopher Walken. All but Pacino and Kingsley have co-starred with Stallone in the past. He co-starred with De Niro and Liotta in Cop Land, and with Walken in Antz. *His name is a possible reference to James Monroe who served as the fifth President of the United States. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Barney Ross Category:Killed by Lee Christmas Category:Vilena-Munroe group member Category:CIA branch member Category:Career criminals Category:Mercenary team leaders